Las estrellas en tus ojos
by ArtemisXXI
Summary: Desde que tiene memoria, Lenalee jamás ha salido de la torre en la que vive. La única cosa que le conecta con el exterior son esas hermosas luces que solo aparecen a la lejanía en su cumpleaños. Salir e ir a contemplarlas es su más grande deseo, y, cuando la oportunidad se le presenta ¿Sera capaz de dejar la seguridad de su torre, en la estuvo toda su vida, y salir al exterior?


**N/A: Holas c: lo que viene a continuación seria la introducción, aunque creo que cualquiera que conozca la historia esto no es necesario, pero nunca esta de mas. Por si las dudas, lo explico, esta es una historia basada en la película (que se baso en el cuento, valga la redundancia) de Enredados (Rapunzel) de Disney. Y a mi, como me encanta relacionar todas las cosas, no pude evitar poner a mis adorados personajes de Man en esta adorable adaptación. Pero creo que esta nota quedo muy larga (Ja!), continuo abajo.**

 **Esto en lo basico para entender, nos vemos al ultimo punto c:**

Todo comenzo con Una gota Que Cayo de la Luna.

Gota ESA, proveniente del mismisimo Cuerpo celeste dio-El Nacimiento De Una Pequeña Flor Pero Fuerte. Que se erguía imponente con SUS Pétalos plateados y brillantes, en el Borde de uno de los acantilados Que bordeaban El Reino de la Luna.

E El milagro FUE desconocido por todos. Hasta Que Una anciana bruja La Encontró En Una de Sus búsquedas de hierbas medicinales. La Apariencia de la planta FUE Suficiente párr Que esta se diera cuanta de su origen mágico.

Paso mucho tiempoo Para Que La Bruja encontrara el hechizo apropiado para exprimir el poder de la Luna oculto en la flor. Pero la espera Valio la pena, con el canto de la ONU sencilla mágico la juventud eterna e inmediata Estuvo En sus manos.

Así Que, Cada Vez Que el hechizo perdía su efecto, lo unico Que Tenia Que Hacer era volver a la flor de la luna en lo alto del acantilado. ESO FUE Una rutina Que se mantuvo por mucho tiempoo, Hasta Que la Reina enfermo.

El Reino de la Luna era ONU Lugar Prospero, no se podia Decir Que los mendigos, Ladrones y Pobres no hicieran presence, Pero si que el Porcentaje de ESTOS era casi inexistente comparándolo con Otros reinos. Los Dominios del Rey del SE extendían a lo largo de los acantilados Que bordeaban la ONU profundo mar rebosante de vida, Que Una Que otra vez se habia tragado los Navíos de Los Pocos Enemigos Que osaron introducirse en el reino. Los Bosques En El interior ofrecían animales salvajes Y Muchos frutos o vegetación variada. El clima era tranquilo la mayor parte del año, en solitario era el invierno de la ONU Problema, Cuando un Las tormentas se les sumaba Una espesa niebla Que impedía la visión una Los Viajeros y Comerciantes.

En tiempos organismos europeos de normalización, la reina estaba esperando el nacimiento de su hijo Segundo CUANDO enfermo gravemente.

FUE ENTONCES CUANDO La historia de una flor proveniente De Una gota de la Luna Estuvo en la Boca de Todos en el pueblo. Historia de la ESA llego a Los ears del Príncipe Que le pidio un padre Do mandar a todos los guardias y súbditos Que pudiese en la busqueda de Aquella misteriosa flor. Todos los Remedios Conocidos y los de Otros Lugares sin Estaban Funcionando con la reina, la idea de una flor lunar Sonaba disparatada, era Pero Un rayo de esperanza para Ambos hombres.

Una noche nublada, dos Dias Despues De Que El Rey haya dado la orden de buscar la planta con Poderes curativos. La anciana se encontraba cantando Suavemente La canción mágica. Pero No Pudo Completar el hechizo.

Dejo de cantar y se paró De Repente CUANDO escucho Pasos de Caballos y voces de personajes en la lejanía, deprisa oculto con la flor Una cesta Que la camuflaba Perfectamente a la vista de todos. Tan Rápida Fue En esconderla Que, al darse vuelta para huir, no se percató de Que Un trozo de su capa habia Quedado Debajo de la canasta. Y, en Cuanto se alejó, this levanto La Barrera Que ocultaba la flor.

Los guardias no tardaron en Mucho ENCONTRAR La Flor Con Un brillo plateado En sus pétalos y Estructura. La bruja maldijo Entre dientes MIENTRAS observaba desde su escondite Como la guardia real, se llevaba su fuente de juventud eterna.

La flor termino lunar En un Recipiente de agua tibia. Los Medicos aplastaron La Planta Hasta Formar plateado Líquido ONU.

La enfermera se Acerco un pecado la reina ceremonia Mucha. Todos en la sala ¿aguardaron tensos una cola la reina se bebiera la poción. Entre trago y trago, La Expresión de la Mujer Embarazada se volvia Más tranquila y Pacífica.

Horas DESPUÉS la reina volvia una Ser la de siempre, regocijante de Vida y Entusiasmo.

El reino Estuvo de fiesta CUANDO, LUEGO de uñas Semanas Nació Una niña alegre de ojos violáceos y UNOS mechones de cabello púrpura. E El día Mismo, El Príncipe con su hermanita en brazos Lanzo La Primera de los muchas luces flotantes a los cielos.

Luces blancas y grises en Agradecimiento a la Luna, y en el festejo de la nueva princesa. Estrellas de la Tierra con destino al cielo nocturno.

Pero no todos estaban felices con El milagro de la princesa.

La bruja llena de rencor por no poseer v ya la juventud ni Ser Hermosa, En un arrebato de ira y astucia, sí introdujo una La Habitación de los Reyes, Donde yacía la bebe de la Flor lunar. Su Voz, bronceado ligera como el viento, entono La canción mágica. Una Sonrisa Cruzo Do Cara agrietada Cuando El cabello de la niña adquirió luminiscencia plateada, y de las Naciones Unidas ONU movimiento corto mechón con Unas tijeras doradas.

AUNQUE La Alegría se esfumo rapidamente, Porque en Cuanto separo el cabello de su dueña, Este se tornó verde opaco, Sin un rastro de la magia.

Viendo Que SUS OPCIONES Limitadas ERAN, decidio Tomar La Más radical y malvada. De carga a la niña en su canasta y huyo los antes De que los Reyes se despertaran por los gritos de la bebe.

El caos Volvió a reinar en los Padres del cuanto se percataron del robo. Sin Hubo familia desgraciada Más Que la de los reyes y su hijo ESE día. Porque AUNQUE todos los guardias y Habitantes del Reino de Luna, buscaron a la princesa perdida, ninguno tubo Éxito. Así Pasaron los dias, las Semanas, los meses e INCLUSO años.

El rey cedió su puesto m al joven talentoso Pero Príncipe CUANDO considero Que SUS penas Personales terminarían por afectar al reino. El príncipe se casó aire Una Plebeya Que conocio en el pueblo vecino, Pero no era this Capaz de concebir hijos una causa De Una mala genética familiar.

Eso poco le importo al gobernante, eran felices aun ASI. Continuo Los Pasos de su padre y se convirtio En un rey amado por todos.

Y de Todos los años, Cada 20 de febrero, tomaba la mano de su Esposa Y Su Madre, MIENTRAS observaba un padre su Lanzar la primera luz al cielo estrellado. Todos mantenían aun de La Esperanza ENCONTRAR un su princesa perdida.

En El reino no habia niño o niña Que se Perdiera el Espectáculo de las linternas flotantes plateadas.

En especial una, oculta En Una torre Dentro de la Seguridad del Bosque.

La niña de cabellos largo púrpura se aseguraba Que su Madre estuviera Completamente dormida, los antes de escabullirse a la ventana más grande Directivos de la torre, ESA Que Daba al Espectáculo de luces.

Todos los años, en esa Fecha, la niña se preguntaba Que ESA ERAN luces y existence el porqué de su. No podia Negar hermosas Que ERAN, Como Estrellas Que se dirigían a la Luna.

Su mente infantil en solitario le RESPONDIA Que Eran para Ella.

Y ... verlas en persona.

Alli, Más allá de su torre en el bosque, se convirtio en su sueño más grande Directivos.

 **N/A: Ya tienes mi amor por llegar hasta acá 3**

 **Estas son las ultimas aclaraciones: sera un Three-Shot (solo tres capítulos, bastante largos, creo); es una adaptación, por lo que los diálogos y escenas, pueden ser similares o variar; tiene ships (Lavilena y leve Yullen) que si no te gustan, ya sabes, eres libre de dejar de leer esta cosa.**

 **Si tiene alguna critica, adelante, sin miedo gente. (sean un poco amables plz, todavia estoy aprendiendo y mejorar siempre es mi meta)**

 **-S**


End file.
